


Away From Here

by MidnightTraveller



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED/PLAYED UP TO THE FOURTH TRIAL, F/F, Mentions of Kirigiri Kyouko/Maizono Sayaka, Spoliers, There is minor swearing, You've been warned, and Kirigiri Kyouko/Naegi Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightTraveller/pseuds/MidnightTraveller
Summary: After Ogami's tragic death, Asahina finds it hard to Cope. She feels empty and lost without Sakura there by her side. Luckly, she has Naegi and Kirigiri to help cheer her up.





	Away From Here

It had been the morning after the trial. Asahina was curled up in her bed, her pillows scattered across the bed and her blanket at her feet, hanging off the side of the bed. All she felt was empty.It was her fault after all. Asahine grabbed the blanket and threw it over herself. She felt tears roll down her face as she was crying, once again.

A little while after, Asahina dragged herself out of her bed. She took off her clothes and laid them on her bed. She walked into the shower and turned the water to steaming. _This_   _feels a little better._  The warm water poured down on her. She moved so the water was directly over her head, as she closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. Trying to calm herself down, she stood there, shutting out her worries for a few minutes.

Asahina steped out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around her waist, as she made her way over to her bed and put her clothes bad on. After she quickly fixed her hair, she heard a knock at her door. _Who could that be?_. She went to the door. She stopped before she could open it. _It might be Togami. If it is then I swear i'll be beat him to a pulp, I_ _could care less if ended up killing him._ She balled her hand into a fist. Just thinking about that prick made her mad. It was his fault why Sakura died. _But I handed her the poison_. _I'm the one responsible._ She took a step back and almost felt like crying again. She was about to rush to her bed, when she heard someone knock again. She forgot about them. Despite not knowing who it was, she cautously went back to the door and turned the handle. When she opened the door, Kirigiri was standing before her. " Greetings Asahina, is everything all right? I noticed you weren't at breakfast this morning" _.Yes, everything is totally fine! My friend just died, that's all. No need to worry._ She wanted to scream at her but, Kirigiri did nothing to her, besides check up on her. " Yes, everything is find Kirigiri. I'm sorry for missing breakfast, guess I slept in". She turned to shut the door before she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her frozen in place. " May I come in?". Asahina was shocked, the stone-faced detective was worried about her. Despite her being sceptical, she allowed her in.

After she closed the door, Kirigiri sat on her bed, looking at the messed up sheets. "Sorry, I should of cleaned up when I woke up". Asahina said, trying to hide at least some of her pain. Kirigiri saw right threw her. " It's okay, I understand that your grieving and need time". Asahine took a seat next to Kirigiri on her bed. After several, quiet heartbeats later, Kirigiri spoke up. " Ashahine, I understand the position your in. Not too long ago, I felt the same way". Asahina was confused, but let her continue. " To be honest, i had feelings for Maizono. I loved her so much despite, not even knowing her that well. We only had one conversation before she died. I still miss her". Kirigiri stared at the floor. Asahina, not knowing what to do, hugged her. Kirigiri went stiff, but quickly relaxed as she realized she had no dark intentions." Kirigiri, I loved her so much. I don't know if I can handle this". She sobbed. Kirigiri lightly pushed her away and looked into her eyes. " I understand that, but you got to realize it's not the end. When Maizono died, I was lost and felt hopeless. While it is still hard for me to deal with her death, I realized that she's gone, and not coming back". She took a breath and continued." I know now that there is more to life then Maizono, while I wish she was here today, there are other people to love and meet, and I have to accept we probaly never would of worked out anyways". Aoi stared at Kyouko, she was shocked Kyouko would open up to her. She never did that to anyone, not even Naegi. Asahine smiled at her." I'm guessing Makoto's on your mind? I saw you staring before". Kirigiri chuckled." I wonder how you could possibly know that". Kirigiri stood up and walked towards the door. She stopped as she put her hand on the handle. " I hope you understand now that your not alone,and just talk to me if you need anything, regardless of the time". Aoi looked at her." Of course". With that, Kirigiri left. Leaving Asahina alone.

She laided down on her bed. _What to do now._ It took her a minute to decided, before she headed to the kitchen. _Food makes me happy, why not go there?_. She surpirsingly didn't run into anyone. She was especially lucky to have not run into Togami, or his bitch Toko. _God, I am so temped to kill them the next time I see them._ She didn't blame Hiro, he was just being cautious and didn't even bother her. She stepped into the kitchen and looked around. _I'll make some tea_. " It's been awhile since I last drank it". She mumbled out loud. She when to the cabinets and took out the tea packets, while heading over to the kettle, filling it with water, turning it on, and grabbing a cup and put the tea bag inside. She tapped her finger on the counter as she leaned on it. Cursing the water for not boiling fast enough.

Five minutes have passed when she heard the kettles fearsome whistle, signaling it was ready to be made into tea. She quickly took it off of the burner and poured the hot water into her cup, and stirring it. When she stirred it enough, she picked up the cup and brought it to her lips. She open her mouth as the warm liquid slide down her throat, as pleasure spread though her as the hot drink warmed her up. As she set the cup down, a sinking feeling washed over her, like a wave that has tossed a boat around in the ocean on a stormy day. _Me and Sakura loved to drink tea together._ She backed away, as she closed her eyes, trying not to cry. _Not here, not now_. It was too much for her, she let out a cry of anger as her fist slammed down on the counter. " Damn it!". she turned around and ran, abandoning the drink as tears blurred her vision as she ran. 

On her mad dash to her room, she ran past Naegi, who nearly fell over at her sheer force of wind as she whipped by. She heard him scream her name, trying to get her attention, but it was no use. Her mission was to get to her room as fast as possible.

When she got inside, she slammed the door behind her, and dived for her bed. Sobbing waterfalls over her lost friend. _Friend? Hell! She was more then that! I loved her with my_ _heart and she shattered it into pieces! It's her fault i'm a mess. She should've never died to begin with!_ Through her sobbing she heard a gentle knock on her door. " Asahina? You in there?". It was Makoto's voice. She stayed still." Hello? Please come out. I just want to know if your okay". Silence. Her doorknob turned as he stepped in. Damn it, she forgot to lock it after she ran in. " Asahina?".He saw her laying on top of her bed. He could tell she was crying, even if her storming down the hallway wasn't evidence enough.     He sat down next to her,and tried to comfortingly rub her back. She stayed still, trying to collect her thoughts together, before she even made a sound. She let out a sigh. "No, i'm not". Naegi tried to reply, but she stopped him." Nothing is okay. Sakura's gone and she's not coming back! God, why did she have to go? If Togami and Toko weren't such assholes to her, she would still be here! It's my fault that I handed her the poison and...just...God! I hate being in this school, I hate being in this game!". She broke down and Naegi got up and hugged her. " Asahine, it's not your fault, you couldn't of possibly known it was poison. Well there is a way you could of but, not my point. My point is, none of us could of prevented it, it was Sakura's decision after all. Togami and Toko were being harsh but, they were just being cautious, i'm sure they didn't really mean to influence her into doing what she did". _Yeah, and Hiro's predictions are always right_. As much as she'd like to tell him off, he did nothing wrong and was only worried about her. She just nodded her head as she cried into his shoulder. They stayed like that for two minutes before Kirigiri walked in.

"I heard all the ruckus and wanted to investigate what happened".Her eyes landed on Naegi and Asahine hugging. She softened and walked towards them. " Asahina's upset. Sakura's death is really getting to her". Kyouko nodded and joined in the hug. Wrapping her arms around both Makoto and Aoi. " Everything will be alright. Were here for you Aoi". Makoto agreed." Yeah, we'll always be here for you". It was hard for Aoi to be smiling right now." Thanks guys, I know I can count on you both. I'm here too if any of you need me". They all tightly hugged eachother, as if they weren't trapped in hell. No matter what happened in the future, they would face it together. _Oh Sakura, I loved you so_ _much. I wish you could be here now. I'll never forget you._ While she was smushed between Naegi and Kirigiri, she couldn't help but feel a ghostly set of muscular arms wrap around here. Whether it was her imagination or not. She accepted them and hugged everyone even tighter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! Sakura and Aoi are one of my favourite ships in Danganronpa, so I wanted to write about it. I hope with my next story I will have improved atleast a little more.  
> Thanks again, and have a good night/day :)


End file.
